In conventional project management solutions, dependencies among project plans and required resource are not represented. Also, project plans must use a specific data format designated by a project management solution. Consequently, it is difficult to change a project plan and changing the project plan is more prone to cause unexpected delay in performing a task dependent on certain resources. Moreover, project plans described in a different data format cannot participate in a master project plan for a distributed project plan.
Thus, there is a need for a method and associated system that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for discovering dependencies in distributed project plans.